One More Night
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following One More Night 10 Comments RBDECEPTICON17 RBDECEPTICON17 @rbdecepticon17 3 years ago Hello everybody and welcome to another parody, made by yours truly and looked over by the fabulous Hyde Without A Jekyll! X3 Enjoy the madness! X3 ------------------------------------------------------------------ (Both) You and I go hard, at each other like we're going to war. (Henry) You and I go rough, you keep throwing things and slamming the door. (Hyde) You and I get so damn dysfunctional, I stopped keeping score. (Both) You and I get sick, yeah we know that we can't do this no more. (Henry) Yeah, but Edward there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you trapped in my head, in my head, but your taboo. And now I'm feeling reckless, feeling reckless, crawling back to you. (Henry) So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night (Henry) Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes". Try to tell you "stop", but your kiss has got me so out of breath. (Hyde) I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself. And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell. (Hyde) Yeah, but Henry there you go again, there you go again, making me love you. (Making me love you) Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. (let it all go) Got you trapped in my head, in my head, but I can't keep you. (But I can't keep you) And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, trying to get you. (Hyde) So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I'll only stay with you one more night And I know I said it a million times But I'll only stay with you one more night (Henry) Please Edward, give me one more night (Hyde) Please Henry, give me one more night (Both) Yeah, oh please, give me one more night (Henry) Yeah, but Edward there you go again, there you go again making me love you. Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go. Got you trapped in my head, in my head, but your taboo. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (Hyde) So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I won't just stay with you one more night And I know I refused a million times (Oh, I refused a million times) But I won't just stay with you one more night (Yeah, Edward give me one more night) (Henry) So I cross my heart and I hope to die That I won't just stay with you one more night And I know I refused a million times (Both) But we won't just stay for one more night ------------------------------------------------------------------ I hope you all enjoyed this new parody, and hope you'll enjoy the vocal rendition when it comes out on tumblr some time this weekend. Until then, let me know what you all thought of this, and have a wonderful day everybody! -From RB. X3 Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago Fantastic as always!!! :DDD And I can't wait to hear it when you post it on tumblr!! 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago As I had mentioned in the post, it should be uploaded sometime this weekend, cause i'm at the dentist today, then tomorrow i'm at the cinema to go see Moana and get some more books after that, then after that i'm free to get it done on Sunday. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Wow! Sounds like you've got a next couple of eventful days planned!! Take your time and we'll be eagerly waiting for the joy of hearing you sing! As for Moana let me know how it is for I've heard a ton of good things about it! :D ) 1 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I will let you know when I return from the cinema tomorrow. X3) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago (Weee! :D Thank you!! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago What's your tumblr name? 2 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago RBDECEPTICON17 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Thank you 2 •Share › − Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Have fun and don't forget to reblog and leave your thoughts on anything you see on the madness that is my blog. X3 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat RBDECEPTICON17 • 3 years ago Okay! 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy